Willow Mine
by SalixDryad
Summary: In which Willow speaks to a stranger and changes her life forever. Willow/Drusilla, Willow/Drusilla/Dawn
1. Willow Mine

Title: Willow Mine  
Author: Dana  
Content: Main character death.  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Season 6  
Pairings: Willow/Drusilla  
Description: Part one of Willow Mine. Willow talks to a shadowed stranger about Tara.   
Setting: Post Grave  
Feedback: dana@celticmuse.net  
Distribution: Ask first please.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of BtVS so please do  
not sue me I am only a poor rabid tech.  
  
  
The night, a mistress of shadows and the unknown, a single, word rolling easily off the tongue, meaning so much to some and so little to others. For monsters it means a time to be free, a time to stalk and hunt. For mortals though, it meant time to run, a time to flee and hide from that which exists in the night. Fragile, so easily broken, humans are all these and more. Pathetic creatures that could not help even help themselves, with such easily pierced flesh.  
  
"Regardless of which side you are on, it's still beautiful." A faint whisper in the dark echoed to any who would listen. A small figure huddled on a window seat, staring out at the night she loved. Sighing softly she pulls her kneed to her chest and watches the wind blow the trees around. Pale skin illuminated by the moon, giving it an unearthly glow; bloodlike hair frames pixie like features. A movement almost undetectable, with luck she catches it out of the corner of her eye. There was something fluttering in the wind, the rest of it hidden in the shadows. Her mind pulls itself out of a fog of grief to process the movement.   
  
Cloth, white and shimmering against the shadows, flickered in the night. Her eyes trace the cloth up, a skirt she realizes, and come to rest upon a face. For a moment she wishes she could feel surprised, wishes she could feel anything other than pain. Lifting a pale hand, she pushes the window open and starts to speak softly, knowing her words would reach the being.   
  
"I dream of death and blood. I hear his screams and they're delicious. I see the fear in his eyes as he sees his death in my face. The joy as I turn him to ash."   
  
She pauses, collecting her thoughts. Knowing she should be afraid, but she's not. Fear is beyond her now, for she has wished for this moment.   
  
"They want me to be sorry, to regret all that I did; to know that I'm not a monster for their own peace of mind. I can't do it. I know they fear me; fear what I did and what I have the power to do again."   
  
A smile flutters across her face. She knows she's bitter and it amuses her. It's the only amusement she has now.   
  
"They know though, when they look at me that I'm not sorry. I loved hurting him, hearing his screams feeling his blood on my hands. He deserved it for what he did; what he took away from me; who I lost. I would have made the torture longer, drawing it out for days, but they came. Their hearts full of compassion and goodness, but they don't see. Don't want me. They only want a memory."   
  
Her smile crumbles from her face as tears start to fall. Her breath catches on a sob as she continues to speak.  
  
"I don't want to live without her. The pain is too much. How can the world continue when she's gone? There's nothing without her. Do you know what it is to lose a piece of yourself? Your beloved?"  
  
She looks up and sees the face of her salvation smiling at her. This dark beauty would make it better, would take it all away. A whisper caught on the wind. "Make it go away."   
  
Soft lifting words wrap around her, full of promise. "Let me in pet."   
  
Closing her eyes she smiles with relief. She would get her wish and it would end. They would finally realize what she already knew. It wasn't worth it. "Come in Drusilla."   
  
Cold hands caress her face, tilting it to the side to reach her neck. She opens her eyes to see her future. Her death.  
  
"Miss Edith told me of you. She sang and whispered and told me secrets. You would be my daughter she said and I wouldn't be alone again ever again. She told me you would bring so much blood."  
  
There was a small sting on her neck. Funny, she had thought it would hurt more than that. And suddenly, she felt it. It moved like oil through her veins, her blood being pulled from her body. Strangely erotic and still she felt no fear. There was nothing left to feel. She was drifting, floating as she faded and then she tasted it, metallic blood so full of power and knowledge. Blood flowed down her throat and she swallowed reflexively. Closing her eyes, she gave her last sigh and was silent.  
  
Drusilla smile down at the rapidly cooling body in her arms. She would be a good mummy. Her daughter would take away the loneliness and then they would punish everyone who had hurt them. Such blood, such death she could see. The stars said so and they never lied. She would be strong for her daughter. Gently she kissed the pale forehead and gave a loving whisper. "Willow mine." 


	2. Death's Bride

Title: Death's Bride  
Author: Dana  
Content: Nudity, femme play.   
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Season 6  
Pairings: Willow/Drusilla  
Description: Part two of Willow Mine, Willow wakes after being turned.   
Setting: Post Grave  
Feedback: dana@celticmuse.net  
Distribution: Ask first please.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of BtVS so please do  
not sue me I am only a poor rabid tech.  
  
Death incarnate. Creatures who call to us conjure up emotions we try to ignore. Blood, lust, anger and it all comes down to the blood. Blood is everything. It is life and it is blood that gives her a new meaning. Slowly she wakes from her death, her mind pulling itself from the deep sleep. Hunger, intense in its ache, washes over her. The demon in her calls out for it. Opening her eyes slowly, she raises a pale hand to feel the ridges of her new face.   
  
Confusion washes over her mind. Details of her life start to come back to her, her name. Yes, her name, she knows it now. She is Willow. This she knows, now she understands, remembers what she has become. Lips curl into a smile and pearl white fangs glint in the shadowed room. Amber eyes search the room, looking for her sire. Newly made she whimpers; she is almost defenseless in her weakness. There is confusion in her body as the demon tries to take root in her. There, she sees her now. Her beautiful sire sitting in the corner smiling at her.   
  
Blood. The hunger is back now she's found her maker. Eagerly, she crawls towards the edge of the bed, her eyes gleaming with anticipation. Her voice is soft, sensual as she smiles prettily, hoping for food. She knows she must be good for her sire. "Sire."   
  
Brown eyes look up at the bed, sparking with pride. Abruptly, she stops brushing her victim's hair. Roughly, she picks the girl up and drags her over to the bed, ignoring the whimpered protests. Gently, she kisses her childe, sliding her tongue over Willow's lips. "Drink now, pet." She whispers softly and hands her creation the girl.   
  
The redhead eagerly tears into the girl's throat, moaning softly at the taste. All coherent thoughts leave her head and she focuses only on the blood. Rich and full, it slides down her throat filling her, giving her energy. She hears it softly now, the beating of the heart. Slowly it brings her out of her trance, and she whines as she sucks harder. Wanting more blood and then the last rush fills her, darker than the other she instinctively knows what it is. The hearts blood, the last blood in the body. Pouting she drops the body and looks up at her sire. "There's no more."  
  
Drusilla laughed happily, she knew Miss Edith had made a good choice. Her new daughter was beautiful and had a demon that couldn't get enough. "Poor lovely, let mummy take care of you." Bringing a hand up to her shoulder, she pulls off her white dress and lets it slide to the floor in a pile. Crawling on the bed she pushes her childe back against the bed, ignoring the drained body next to them she leans down and kisses her redhead's throat. Slipping into game face she drags a fang across the pale skin, lapping at the blood that appears at the cut. Pulling back she smiles sweetly. "Hungry pet?"   
  
Arousal flooded through her body, never had she felt like this before. The touch of her sire was like ambrosia. She could hear the blood under the soft skin of Drusilla's neck. It called to her, and she ached for it. Murmuring longingly, she nodded. "Please."   
  
Soft hair brushed against her smooth back as she tilted her head giving permission for her childe to drink. A shock of pleasure went through her as she felt delicate fangs slip into her skin. She loved the feeling of blood moving through her veins, it was addictive.  
  
Willow moaned against her sire's neck, her blood was full of magic and power. It was intoxicating. She felt a hand pulling her face away gently and she looked up into amber eyes. Little shivers coursed through her body as Drusilla's tongue lapped at the blood on her mouth.   
  
The brunette pushed the girl roughly against the pillows, savoring the look of shock on her childe's face as she kissed her way down the girls' belly. Nipping gently at the belly button, she moved until her mouth was hovering just above the nestle of curls. Kissing gently she sank her fangs into the skin, drinking deeply for a moment before moving down her leg to her inner thigh. Again she marked her, drinking deeply, asserting her dominance over her childe. Satisfied, she moved back up Willow's body and cuddled against her. Kissing her forehead she whispered softly. "Sleep now pet, we shall dream of death and tomorrow we shall go hunting."   
  
Those soft words lulled her into sleep, despite her body's craving for release. With borrowed blood sliding through her veins she closed her eyes and curled against her sire. Her demon was sated and rooted deeply now it had tasted blood. With a soft sigh, she smiled, she was now death's bride. 


	3. Requiem for a Fallen Angel

Title: Requiem for a Fallen Angel   
Author: Dana  
Content: Supernatural, femme play.  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Season 6  
Pairings: Willow/Drusilla  
Description: Part three of Willow Mine. Buffy finds a surprise in the graveyard.  
Setting: Post Grave  
Feedback: dana@celticmuse.net  
Distribution: Ask first please.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of BtVS so please do  
not sue me I am only a poor rabid tech.  
  
  
Heat, bright in its intensity, turned the air into visible waves. It wasn't only the heat that was the problem, the water in the air was. Being outside was unbearable and yet she had no choice. No, she had never had a choice in this. It was a duty, a god given gift. Funny how she had never asked for it. So here she was, walking through a cemetery in the middle of the night in air that was like moving through jello. Somehow the heat had actually gotten to the undead as well. She had yet to find a single vampire on her entire patrol and she was considering just going home. Sighing heavily, she pushed her limp blonde hair out of her face and sat down before a statue of an angel holding a child.   
  
Blue eyes studied the marble. Hopefully, she put a cheek against it and found it warm. Shaking her head she pulled back and looked at it again. Her thoughts wandered as she stared at it, the smooth white marble, and she pondered who it was made for. A child perhaps, or maybe a beloved wife. Not a man, they never gave angels to men. A man got something else, she just wasn't sure what. Perhaps just a solid tower of marble.   
  
Slowly as a feeling of sorrow settled over her, she lifted delicate fingers and traced the name on the bottom of the statue. Elizabetha Nicole Betrin 1789 - 1799. She was right, it was a child, sighing softly she closed her eyes. You pick up these things when you spend all your time in the cemeteries.   
  
Startled, she came back to herself, her thoughts fleeing, and she looked around to find what had put her senses on alert. The cemetery was unnaturally silent. There were no crickets or birds, just a suffocating stillness. A tingle ran down her spine and she got to her feet and scanned the area around her. A flickering caught her eye and she turned, battle senses alert as she looked at the apparition in front of her. Slowly it came into focus. At first a beautiful white dress, antique almost and then the face materialized.  
  
Shock, horror, fear, and shame flooded through her as she stared at Tara's ghost. A hand was raised, reaching for her as blood seeped from the wound and pale lips moved, shaping the accusations in her mind.   
  
"You let me die. Why didn't you protect me?" White dress fluttered in an invisible breeze as she floated closer. "Those people died because of you. If you had stopped him, none of this would have happened."   
  
Buffy found she couldn't move, her mind screamed for her to run away and all she could do was cry. Tears trickled down her face as she tried to deny it all. Yet she knew it was true. She had gotten used to the Trio being ineffectual, hadn't thought that evil could be out in the day. She knew though, deep down she knew she was denying it all. And it was her fault people had died because of her denial. Shuddering, she felt Tara come up behind her, wrapping hands around her body with a lover's caress. "God I'm sorry."   
  
She spoke then, with a whisper, her voice as it was when she was alive. "That's not enough, you must suffer for my death. For the death of others. You are weak."   
  
Those words hurt more than anything. They fulfilled her worries, her fears that she did nothing to protect this world; that all her pain and blood was nothing. She was nothing, she was weak. With a soft wail she fell to the ground, sliding out of her dead friend's grasp and she cried for all that she had failed. She lay there, not noticing when Tara disappeared, until she could not cry any longer. Her fears were all there though, crying had done nothing to help and she wondered briefly if there was anything she could do to make it go away. However she knew, deep down, that nothing would take it away. She was, after all, weak.   
  
Drusilla watched from the shadow of a vine covered crypt, the sight of the crying slayer reduced to a weak being thrilled her. All her dreams were coming true, soon there would be blood and she would have revenge upon the girl who had taken all from her. She smiled as she felt cool arms wind around her waist and turned to see the girl behind her. "You look like the innocent. Take it off, luv." Happily she watched Tara's face slide off and her own childe took form. With joy, she kissed her beloved redhead and pointed to the slayer, laughing happily. "Look little tree, the slayer weeps."   
  
A wicked smile curled across her face and the redhead giggled softly. "She falls so easily."   
  
"Will there be blood soon, beloved?"   
  
Laughing at the eagerness in her sire's voice she slid her hands across the soft flesh of her stomach and to the brunette's breast. Fondling her lover absently she smiled. "Yes, soon there will be blood and we shall swim in it. They will all die after I play with them. It will be such fun."   
  
Sable eyes turned cloudy as Drusilla looked at something only she could see. Delicious pain washed over her and she felt herself quiver with pleasure. "Oh the pain is delightful! The slayer bleeds inside."   
  
Willow licked her lips and nipped at the brunette's milky throat. "Enough with the slayer sire, we have other delights to attend to." With a velvet laugh she and her sire blended into the shadows and engaged in other carnal delights. The sound of crows sang a requiem for a fallen angel. 


	4. Waterfall of Blood

Title: Waterfall of Blood  
Author: Dana  
Content: Song fic   
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Season 6  
Pairings: Willow/Drusilla  
Description: Part four of Willow Mine. Willow soothes Drusilla.  
Setting: Post Grave  
Feedback: dana@celticmuse.net  
Distribution: Ask first please.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of BtVS so please do  
not sue me I am only a poor rabid tech. The song is called Strange Fruit by Billie Holiday.  
  
  
Soft humming filled the air as the dark figure danced to music only she could hear. Round and round in circles; she laughed as she lost her footing and fell to the ground. Cool stone pressed into her back and she closed her eyes, listening to the music in her head. She could barely make out the words. Listening harder, she heard it clear into screaming and then she saw the blood flowing. It moved thick and dark, her eyes followed the trail of blood to the source.   
  
Her head tilted in curiosity as she looked at the body before her, eyes tracing the face while her mind tried to place where she knew it from. Brown hair caked with drying blood and blue eyes widened in horror, death taking hold. The song intensified, and bits of memories came to her.   
  
Cakes and tea, they used to have cakes and tea in the afternoon. They danced all evening in beautiful rooms and blood so much blood. Whimpering, she opened her eyes. Standing, she scanned the room for her beloved. Nothing moved. Haltingly, she called out softly.   
  
Still no answer. Fear started to slide into her heart. Where was her little tree? Had she left like the others? She didn't even remember moving, but she soon found herself in their bedroom. There, on the bed, her fear settled as she gazed at her creation. Red hair fanned out on the black sheets, showing off the pale smoothness of her skin. Her long dress trailed along the floor as she moved to the bed. The mattress sank slightly under her weight as she crawled up the silk sheets.   
  
Smiling happily, the music got softer until she could barely hear it at all. Drusilla settled herself against her childe, marveling at her beauty. Looking at her the voices started talking to her again. Telling her of blood and joy, then they started to laugh at her. Telling her she would lose her Willow. Shaking her head violently she wrapped her arms around the cool body next to her, squeezing tightly in her distress.   
  
Slowly the redhead rose up from her dream. They were so beautiful and full of blood. She loved dreaming of blood; she could dance in it and drink it in. Filling her body with joy and pleasure, moaning softly she opened her green eyes. Turning in her sire's embrace, she blinked curiously. Something was bothering the brunette and it worried her. "Dru, what's the matter?"   
  
"The stars laugh at me. They laugh at their princess."   
  
Frowning, she nuzzled Drusilla's pale cheek. Deep in her chest, she started a soothing purr as she nibbled her way down to her graceful neck. "Why do they laugh at my mummy?"   
  
"They tell of everyone leaving me; their princess will be lonely again." Whining softly, she rubbed herself against Willow's body, trying to find some comfort; to find a way to forget the stars. "They won't have any tea or cakes. They've been naughty."   
  
Wanting to reassure her sire and make her forget, the young vampire stood, pulling the distressed woman with her. Leading her into the room, she left her standing for a moment so she could move over to the CD player. A slim finger pushed play and a haunting melody filled the air. Softly, she sang her words winding a web of comfort around her lover.   
  
Southern trees bear strange fruit   
Blood on the leaves and blood on the root   
Black bodies swinging in the southern breeze   
Strange fruit hanging from the poplar tees   
  
Swaying with the music, she made her way towards her sire, her hands held out as she caressed the cool skin. The morbid words wound around the room casting a spell of delightful gloom. She wrapped her arms around Drusilla's body, pulling her into a dance.   
  
Pastoral scene of the gallant south,   
The bulging eyes and the twisted mouth,   
Scent of magnolias, sweet and fresh,   
Then the sudden smell of burning flesh   
  
They danced around the room, twirling in circles to the poignant words, the images of dead bodies filled their thoughts of delicious food. The brunette's worries filtered away as the music overrode the laughter of the stars. The last words fell from her lips like a waterfall of blood.   
  
Here is fruit for the crows to pluck   
For the rain to gather, for the wind to suck   
For the sun to rot, for the trees to drop,   
Here is a strange and bitter crop 


	5. Dream of Death

Title: Dream of Death  
Author: Dana  
Content: Disturbing images  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Season 6  
Pairings: Willow/Drusilla  
Description: Part five of Willow Mine. Buffy falls into a nightmare.  
Setting: Post Grave  
Feedback: dana@celticmuse.net  
Distribution: Ask first please.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of BtVS so please do  
not sue me I am only a poor rabid tech.   
  
Whispers soft as a feather rode on the still air of the night. She could hear  
them, echoing in her head, full of accusations and guilt. Blonde hair whipped  
around her face as the breeze suddenly picked up. It tugged at her. Pulling  
her body along as she walked down the empty street, a part of her mind pondered  
the fact that demons seemed to be scacre lately. Turning her head slightly, she  
peeked through her tousled hair. Yes, it was still there; following her,  
accusing her as she walked through the night.   
  
A hysterical laugh bubbled up in her throat. Suppressing it, she shook  
herself. She wouldn't run. The slayer didn't run from anything. Her resolve  
wavered as she felt a familiar cool hand slide its way up her shirt. 'It's not  
there,' she told herself. 'It's not there'. Full lips started to tremble as  
the whispers picked up in intensity. Her mind searched frantically for  
something to focus on. 'Sunlight, remember sunlight.'  
  
The cool hand slid up to her breast and she lost it. She ran and ran until she  
reached her house. Nearly flying past the dark windows of the town in her  
panic, her eyes unseeing of anything but her destination and the apparition  
that followed her. Sobbing to herself, she scrambled up the steps of her front  
porch and open her door. She threw herself across the threshold, hoping beyond  
reason that her house would keep her safe.   
  
Ignoring her sister's concerned look, she sought out her room, slamming the  
door shut and locking it firmly. Stripping off her clothing, she crawled under  
the covers of her bed and wrapped her arms around herself. Rocking gently, she  
took a shuddering breath. Unable to stop herself, she peeked out from under  
her covers.   
  
A smiling face looked down at her and continued to whisper. "You cannot lose me  
Buffy." A hand slid across her stomach towards the nest of curls. "You killed  
me. You need to be punished."   
  
Screaming, she pushed the hand away as she scrambled away and huddled in the  
corner. Her arms wrapped around her knees as she kept her eyes on her dead  
friend's face. "You're not real."   
  
Soft laughter floated around the room. Her velvety voice wove a spell around  
the shivering blonde. "I'm very real." Gently, she seemed to flow over to the  
frightened blonde, leaning forward she kissed her forehead. "Sleep now."   
  
Buffy's eyes shut as she fell into slumber, her body slumping against the wall  
in her sleep. She was falling, falling so quickly and it was so black. Sharply  
now she felt it, digging into her skin as she fell. Tearing pieces of her flesh  
away from her, opening her mouth she tried to scream but found she had no  
voice. Terror flowed through her as she clawed at the air, searching for a way  
to get out.   
  
Falling. All she was doing was falling and pieces of glass kept digging into  
her flesh, tearing at her. Abruptly she landed on something soft. Rubbing her  
eyes free of blood, she looked around. Trying to see where she was, she saw  
what she was sitting on and her mouth opened in a soundless scream. Bodies  
writhed under her, decapitated heads laughed at her and limbs with ripped flesh  
grabbed at her.   
  
Hysterically, she stood trying to run away from the horror. She hit an  
invisible barrier hard. Crying, she pounded at it, hitting it with all her  
strength. Feeling something climbing up her leg, she started to hyperventilate  
as she scratched at the wall until her nails were ripped and her fingers were  
bloody. Frustrated and terrified, her knees gave way and she sank down onto the  
bodies. Closing her eyes, she floated into oblivion.   
  
Tara's face faded away and Willow stood looking down at the once mighty slayer.  
The blonde's body twitched and tears fell down the bronzed skin. Yes, the girl  
was terrified. There was no doubt of that. Lips twisted into a wicked smile as  
she brushed a piece of hair from Buffy's cheek. Turning to leave, she looked  
back and whispered softly. "Dream a dream of pain. A dream of death." and bitter crop 


	6. Jaded Dove

Title: Jaded Dove  
Author: Dana  
Content: Violence, blood letting.  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Season 6  
Pairings: Willow/Drusilla  
Description: Part six of Willow Mine. Dawn discovers something.  
Setting: Post Grave  
Feedback: dana@celticmuse.net  
Distribution: Ask first please.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of BtVS so please do  
not sue me I am only a poor rabid tech.  
  
  
Sunlight streamed through the open windows, highlighting the blonde in the  
still figure's hair. Amber hued locks danced in the breeze around a blank face.  
Across the room, the young girl watched her sister sitting in the sunlight.  
Worry started to fill her as she thought back to last night when she had come  
flying into the house and locked herself in her room. She had knocked on the  
door for so long and Buffy still hadn't come out. Only whimpers and screams  
could be heard.   
  
Anger started to color the edges of her worry. She needed Buffy but she was  
going completely batty. The soft voice of her conscience chided her. She knew  
that the blonde was having a hard time. Between dying, being raised from the  
dead and Willow going evil over Tara's death, it was enough to upset anyone.  
Shuddering, she wrapped her arms around herself and walked out of the house.  
Pausing for a moment, she contemplated leaving her sister a note before  
muttering to herself. "As if she'd notice I was gone."   
  
Thoughts of the redhead danced around her head as she walked down the sun  
warmed street. Willow and Tara, they went together so well. Then the Scooby  
witch started to dabble in darker magic and her lover had left her. Images of  
Tara flickered through Dawn's mind. Pale body slumped on the floor in the  
middle of a puddle of blood. Sitting there for hours while her heart screamed,  
floodgates of despair that opened when the girl wouldn't wake. Having Buffy and  
Xander find her, all alone with her friend's dead body.   
  
Then Willow! Always Willow trying to hurt her – the broken arm and then trying  
to turn her back into the Key; wanting to take away all Dawn's humanity and  
everything she had grown to love. Willow almost succeeded and that thought  
chilled Dawn. Knowing just how close she was to dying was a frightening thought  
and knowing that she was afraid of her former friend was just as sad. The  
threat was gone now. The red head carted away to England with Giles so the  
witch could recover.   
  
Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Dawn looked around. Surprise filled her as  
she found herself in Spike's crypt. Anger flooded her senses, making her vision  
blur. He had left her and had tried to rape her sister! How could he have done  
that? The bleached blonde had been her friend. Weeks of anger and anguish  
finally broke through. Picking up a chair, she threw it against the wall and  
started a whirlwind of destruction.   
  
Exhausted and drained, the brunette sank into a heap on the cool floor. Soft  
whimpers shook her body as she cried for all the pain and terror. Minutes that  
seemed like hours passed as she lay on the marble floor, too tired to move or  
care. Finally the soft skittering of a rat across the floor shook her out of  
her despair and she rose. Dusting her jeans off, Dawn turned sharply at noise  
behind her, hands searching for her stake. Panic set in when she found she had  
forgotten it. Hesitantly she called out, wanting a face for her fear. "Is  
anyone there?"   
  
Soft giggles floated through the dusty air and lilting voice called back to  
her. "Little mouse, little mouse come out and play." Moving out of the shadows,  
a darkly beautiful face stared at the girl standing before her. "Little mouse  
doesn't want to play?"   
  
Dawn's eyes widen with knowledge of the woman before her. She was going to die.  
The promise of it lingered on the vampire's face. "Drusilla."   
  
Happily the vampire clapped her hands together. The child knew of her!  
Catching the girl's eyes, she smiled. So this was the sister of the slayer.  
Hearing soft whispers, she tilted her head and listened to the stars. "They  
speak of you, little mouse. Telling of how much fun we'll have together. Your  
blood will sing for me."  
  
Squeaking with fear, the young girl turned to run out the door of the crypt  
only to find it blocked. Her fear doubled as she stared at a deathly pale  
redhead. Her lip started to tremble as she looked up into the smiling face.  
"Willow?"   
  
Drusilla moved up behind the girl, wrapping her delicate arms around Dawn's  
waist. Giggling softly to herself, she felt her little mouse tense. Leaning  
forward she nipped at an ear before whispering to her childe. "She'll play so  
prettily for us, beloved."   
  
A smile crept onto Willow face as she looked at her sire. Realization dawned on  
her face, her lover wanted to keep the child. Tilting her head thoughtfully,  
she reached out and stroked a piece of the Key's hair. "Do you want to play for  
us, Dawnie?"   
  
"Why aren't you in England?"   
  
Laughing softly, she grinned at the girl mockingly. "Aw, I'm hurt, Dawnie! I  
really am. You haven't guessed what I am yet?"   
  
Sorrow flickered over Dawn's features as she realized Willow's new  
circumstances. She still feared her, now more than ever, but hadn't wanted her  
dead. And certainly not a vampire. "Why?"   
  
Willow rolled her eyes at the cliché question. Shaking her head, she picked up  
the young woman's wrist and looked at it. Blood pulsed under the skin, singing  
for her. "Really, I would have expected a different question from you." She  
traced the veins with her nail as she drank up the fear coming off her toy in  
waves. "You don't know about losing your lover! You don't understand the pain  
or the joy of getting revenge. Besides, I'm so much better now."   
  
"I don't know?" Anger, bright and intense in its power filled the young  
brunette. Jerking her wrist away from the vampire, she elbowed the loony  
vampire behind her and started to struggle. "I know all about pain! You tried  
to kill us!"   
  
Frowning, Drusilla tightened her grip as she wrapped her hand around Dawn's  
throat. Little mouse was beginning to annoy her. The stars said she was to  
belong to princess and she would. Spinning the girl, she caught blue eyes with  
her own and pulled the girl into her enchantment. Whispering softly, she used a  
sharp fingernail to cut her wrist and held it up to waiting lips. "Drink little  
mouse, you will belong to me. Not to that nasty slayer."   
  
There was nothing but the vampire's sable eyes. Dawn's mind was blank as she  
fell into the trap. Eagerness started to fill her, a need to make her mistress  
happy. She closed her mouth over the open wound and drank, holding the pale arm  
tightly. Then there was no more, the arm moved and she started to whine softly.  
  
"Don't fret little mouse, mummy is here." Cooing softly, Drusilla calmed her  
new toy down. Leaning down, she whispered softly. "You belong to me, you ache  
for me and you will not tell that nasty slayer where we are." Giving the girl a  
shove towards the door, she smiled. "Go home, pet."   
  
Dawn walked through the night in a daze, her body aching for her mistress.  
Slowly, her mind started to come back to her and she finally focused on her  
surroundings. Wondering when night had set in, she found herself in front of  
her house wondering what she had been doing all day.   
  
Cool arms wrapped themselves around Drusilla's body and a soft voice tinged  
with amusement tickled her ear. "Little mouse, Dru?"   
  
Smiling, the brunette vampire turned her head and caught her childe in a kiss  
before giggling softly. "The stars say she will be my little mouse, and they  
never lie, lovey."   
  
"What did you do to her?"   
  
Humming softly Drusilla nuzzled her lover's neck as she explained the ancient  
ritual to her childe. "Little mouse drank of me. I make her blood sizzle now,  
she's my new pet. My darling little servant to play with."   
  
Laughing, Willow grabbed onto her sire's hand and pulled the woman with her. If  
her lover wanted the girl as a toy she wasn't going to argue with her. It only  
changed her plans a little. In fact, as she thought about it she realized how  
much it would hurt everyone. To have the slayer's sister and a powerful being  
in Drusilla's grasp. "She was so easy." Grinning happily, she walked with the  
brunette as they trailed after the girl making sure she got home alright. It  
wouldn't do to have the new toy being attacked, even if they did have most of  
the vampires under their rule. "She's like a little angry bird – a jaded dove." 


	7. Turbulent Skies

Title: Turbulent Skies  
Author: Dana  
Content: Death, violence, nudity.  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Season 6  
Pairings: Willow/Drusilla  
Description: Part seven of Willow Mine. Willow happens upon something while  
hunting.  
Setting: Post Grave  
Feedback: dana@celticmuse.net  
Distribution: Ask first please.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of BtVS so please do  
not sue me I am only a poor rabid tech.  
  
  
Anticipation of the hunt flowed through her lithe body, all of her senses on  
high alert as she swayed among the crowds of teenagers. Blood of the living  
pumped in tune with the loud club music, tinged with lust of the young.  
Stalking through the dancing bodies, her eyes alighted upon a girl sitting in a  
corner. Disgust of how she used to resemble the girl warred with amusement over  
the humans obvious dislike of the surroundings. Her lips twitched as she walked  
over to the shy creature, giving her a sensual smile she picked up the girl's  
hand and pulled her up. Leaning forward, she purred "Come with me, sweet."   
  
Ignoring her victim's confusion, Willow lead the petite teenager out of the  
club and into a darkened alley way. Gently, the red head pushed the girl up  
against the side of the building. Pale fingers caressed blood filled cheeks as  
she kissed trembling lips. Nibbling her way down the creamy column, the vampire  
sank her fangs into the skin. Savoring the smell of fear and the flavor of the  
blood, she drained her victim dry. Grinning to herself, she let the limp body  
drop to the ground. "Thanks for the treat, pet."   
  
Catching a blur of movement out of the corner of her eyes, Willow turned and  
narrowed her eyes searching for what had disturbed her. Soft muttering floated  
on the wind, filling the empty alley with its sound. Curiously, the ex Wicca  
followed the sound to its source. Crawling over empty crates she peered behind  
them shocked at what she found. Spike. A dirty, disheveled and starved excuse  
for a vampire. Sinking down on her knees she shook him, trying to pull him out  
of his stupor. "Spike, you bleached moron, snap out of it."   
  
So many voices screamed at him in his head, laughing at him, accusing him of  
horrible things. Things a part of him wished he could pretend hadn't happened,  
but they had. Oh how they had happened and he had enjoyed them, reveling in the  
blood and oh god, the demon was yelling at him now. Whimpering, the tortured  
vampire held his head trying to shake the voices out of it. Struggling up from  
the depths of his mind, he sensed something in front of him. Growling, he  
pounced on it, fresh blood flooded his senses and the hunger tore at him. Spike  
sank his fangs into the flesh, seeking to sate his demon so it would shut up  
and leave him alone.   
  
Startled at the sudden movement, Willow growled as she was tackled. Her anger  
increased as she felt him trying to feed from her body. Throwing the vampire  
off her body she sidestepped him as he launched himself in her direction again.  
"You idiot!" Slipping into game face, the red head growled at Spike as she  
walked forward and punched him with all her strength. Snorting to herself, she  
looked at his unconscious form before muttering to herself. "He's in so much  
trouble."   
  
Silently, she debated on what to do. If she left him here he'd probably meet  
the sun and then her sire would be upset with her. Her sire, that was the  
answer! She'd take the lousy vampire to Drusilla. Decision made, Willow picked  
him up and set off to the crypt she and her lover shared.   
  
Sable eyes watched the movements of a rat skittering across the floor, soft  
giggles bubbled forth from her as she sang to herself. Pale skin gleamed in the  
candlelight and the scent of her bathwater filled the air. Frowning at the  
cooling water, she caught the sound of the crypt door being opened and her  
senses were flooded as her childe moved through the rooms. Happily, she stood  
from her bath before she paused and sniffed the air experimentally, eyes  
widening in surprise and trepidation she wrapped a towel around herself and  
move into the main room. Sucking in an unneeded breath, she stared at the  
vampire lying on the bed. "Spike."   
  
Unhappily, she turned her head to look at her beloved red head. "He's so  
dirty." She paused and sniffed the air again before growling softly. "And he  
smells of the slayer!"   
  
Sighing heavily, Willow sank into one of the fluffy chairs she and her sire had  
stolen from a house after they had killed an entire family off. "I know."  
Shaking her head, she ran her fingers through her hair untangling the knots she  
had gotten from the wind. "I found him like this in an alley, mumbling to  
himself. Then he attacked me and tried to feed from me."   
  
Moving to the bed, the brunette vampire brushed the hair out of her eldest  
childe's face. Her heart clenched as she got a better look at the scratches and  
wounds on his body. Anger flooded through her, she remembered the last time she  
was in town; he had offered to stake her. She was his sire and he was going to  
stake her for a nasty slayer. Something was off about him, his mind called out  
to her, whispering things in her mind that she couldn't make sense of. "Help me  
undress him, lovey."   
  
Between herself and her childe, they got Spike undressed and into the bathtub.  
Drusilla crawled into the tub behind his unconscious body, holding him up as  
Willow washed his body. Humming softly, the dark vampire calmed his troubled  
mind. Closing her eyes, she used her gift to sink into his being, searching for  
the reason he was different. When she found it she came to herself, shrieking  
as she started to cry. "No! He's been taken from me forever! Just like my  
Angel."   
  
"Dru, what are you talking about?"   
  
Wailing softly she dropped her head onto the blond vampires shoulder. "He glows  
like he did when he was human."   
  
Willow looked back and forth between her sire and her brother, surprise written  
over her features as she comprehended what her lover was saying. "He has a  
soul?" Frowning, she lifted Spike's body from the bathtub and set him on the  
bed before returning to retrieve Drusilla. Cradling the shivering body of her  
beloved, she crooned softly, trying to calm her. "Love, it'll be alright."  
Kissing the blood tear marks that trailed down Dru's face, she murmured. "We'll  
find a way to get him back for you."   
  
"Promise pet?"   
  
"Yes love, we'll find a way. I promise." Kissing the woman in her arms gently,  
she sat the dark vampire on the bed next to Spike. Rummaging under the bed, she  
pulled shackles from them and chained the blonde vampire to the bed. Softly  
whispering an incantation she vamp proofed them, he wasn't going any where when  
he awoke. Knowing she had to keep him there while she searched for a way to  
turn him back, she turned to Drusilla. "Don't unchain him love, no matter what  
he asks."   
  
Nodding sleepily, Drusilla snuggled against the cool body of her ex lover, her  
mind already slipping into the land of dreams. A small smile graced her face as  
she remembered the glorious bloodshed of the past.   
  
Willow gazed down at her lover before she glared at the blonde vampire lying  
unconscious on the bed next to her sire. Unhappiness flooded her as she stalked  
out of the crypt. She had a visit to pay to a certain vengeance demon. The red  
head would have the information she wanted, and perhaps she'd get a bit of  
blood play out of it as well. She smiled, her night was beginning to look up.  
With a little more bounce to her step, she made her way through the cemeteries,  
the wind playing havoc with her hair as she smiled at the turbulent skies. 


	8. The Titan

Title: The Titan   
Author: Dana  
Content: threats and other such things  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Season 6  
Pairings: Willow/Drusilla  
Description: Part eight of Willow Mine. Two demons have a little chat.  
Setting: Post Grave  
Feedback: dana@celticmuse.net  
Distribution: Ask first please.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of BtVS so please do  
not sue me I am only a poor rabid tech.  
  
  
The night was still, creatures who thrived in the darkness fled at the first sight of crimson hair. Demons, humans, and even animals feared the Titan. A nickname, a silly title that the other beings gave her. She, of course, was aware of this, even if no one dared to say it to her face. She had heard it being spoken in terrified whispers. It amused her, that they feared her enough to brand her with such a name. With awe reference to the creatures of old and a funny little dig at the color of her hair. No one had ever feared the color red like they did now. She had shown them her power and now they cowered.   
  
Briefly she frowned as she strode down the shadowed streets. Her plans would have to be adjusted to make room for the newest interruption in her unlife. Spike would have to be dealt with of course; and as much as she would have loved to have staked him she couldn't. Not without really ticking off her sire. Drusilla wanted to keep him and what her lover wants her lover gets. Besides, Dru might let her torture the souled vampire as a little revenge for all he had put her through.   
  
Willow smiled as she came to a stop in front of the trashed shop. The Magic Box, the place of her greatest moments until she had been turned. Of course, fluffy human Willow would disagree. Smiling with amusement at the fond memories, she noted that she would have to do something about Giles. He would most likely be waking from his magically induced coma. Then he would try to contact the blonde bimbo and her cover would be blown. She would be seriously annoyed if that happened before she wanted. Making a note to talk with her sire about torture techniques, she walked into the store as if she owned it. A smirk flickered over her face at the sight of the being before her.   
  
"Do vengeance demons sleep?"   
  
Anya's head snapped up from the pile she was working on and her eyes widened in surprise. "Willow, what are you doing here?" She stood, brushing the dust off her clothes and waved a hand at the destruction still present in the store. "Wanted to finish the job?"   
  
A wicked smile crept over her face as she sauntered into the middle of the room. "Maybe later. I've come for some information."   
  
Scowling, the brunette demon moved behind the counter and started to sort her merchandize into small piles. One pile trashed and one still worth salvaging. "Aren't you supposed to be in England learning not to be evil?"   
  
"Oh, I learned something much more interesting in that dreary country."   
  
Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, Anya looked at the red head closer. A brief realization flooded through her mind. Alternating feelings of horror and a grudging admiration for the power coming off of her fluttered within her. "Who turned you?" she asked cautiously.   
  
"An old friend of mine and we need a small favor." Smiling sweetly, the vampire sat down on the one stool left unbroken by her rampage months earlier. "We've come across a small problem. Will you help us?"   
  
"Why should I?"   
  
Laughing softly, Willow cast her a disbelieving look. "Because we can help you." Innocently the witch gave Anya a meaningful smile. "I've heard that you've been having some trouble with your demon gig. Not quite what you used to be after all."   
  
Snorting angrily, Anya started to pace. "What is this? Intervention day? First Halfrek and now you. I don't need anyone's pity!"  
  
"Well, I suppose I could always promise not to kill you." Her pretty lips turning down in a pout, she giggled briefly. "My sire has this delicious enchanted sword sitting in the family vaults. Apparently it's rumored to have the power the make immortals human again."   
  
The anger disappeared from Anya's body and she looked at Willow warily.   
  
Seeing she had the vengeance demons attention, Willow smirked. "I almost killed you when I was human. Killing you now will be easy." Hopping off the stool, she circled around Anya. Trailing her fingertips over soft skin, she giggled. "You're much more useful alive."   
  
Anya started to know real fear as she gazed at the grinning red head. It was true, even the strength she had gotten as a demon hadn't kept her from being used and almost killed. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. She was immortal, she knew, but there were things that could even kill the gods. Making her decision and hating herself for letting Willow use her again, she opened her eyes. "What do you need?"   
  
Grinning, the vampire gestured towards the bookshelves. "I need to find out about any demons who can soul a vampire or grant wishes of that sort. Then I need to know how to remove the soul."   
  
Frowning, Anya ran through a list of demons she already knew like that. The only vampire she knew of who had a soul was Angel. But his soul was easy to get rid of, so why would she want information? "I'll ask around and see what I can find."   
  
"You do that." Lifting her head, she felt a tingle down her spine. Another vampire was in the area. Sniffing the air she smiled suddenly. It was Drusilla. Happily, she watched as the insane vampire made her appearance. "Pet, what are you doing here?"   
  
"The stars sang to me tonight. They told me that the librarian is awake."   
  
Frowning, she looked back at Anya. "You have not seen us. Remember that. I'll be back tomorrow." Turning on heel, she took her sire's arm and lead her out into the night.   
  
Anya heard a soft giggle from the brunette vampire and some words she had to strain to hear. When they became known she gasped; some things had finally become clear. She understood some things that the beings had been whispering throughout the town about a powerful creature who had taken control of Sunnydale but hadn't shown themselves. It was Willow. The personality, the power radiating off of her and the hair. She was the Titan. 


	9. Coming Home

Title: Coming Home  
Author: Dana  
Content: Nothing bad really. This time I was good.   
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Season 6  
Pairings: Willow/Drusilla  
Description: Part nine of Willow Mine. The watcher makes an appearance.  
Setting: Post Grave  
Feedback: dana@celticmuse.net  
Distribution: Ask first please.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of BtVS so please do  
not sue me I am only a poor rabid tech.  
  
  
  
This feeling, this fear he had—the depth of it disturbed him. It touched something deep in his core; forever changing him. The absolute wrongness of it saturated his being, that he should be terrified of the girl he loved as a daughter. He could remember her eyes when he first met her. The beautiful innocence shining from her as she doted upon the boy she adored. Painfully shy and gawky with no confidence in her abilities, comma he watched her grow and find her way through adolescence. He watched as she stumbled blindly with dreams and hopes and learned the harsh reality that is life. He still loved her, but now it was twisted; warped by his experiences with her magic. Flinching away from the memories, he clawed his way back to consciousness, shoving the memories into the depths of his mind.   
  
  
  
Awake now, he took stock of his body making sure everything still worked. Arms seemed to be fine. His legs were some what asleep but he could feel the painful tingling present in them. Flexing his fingers, he opened his eyes. Wincing away from the sudden shock of light, he let out a weak groan as he rolled away from it. He searched the room for any signs of life, wanting to know where he was and who had taken him in.   
  
  
  
"You're awake."   
  
  
  
The voice was soft and melodious; the tired man felt he should recognize it and he was irrigated by the fog still over his mind. A pale hand came into view helping him sit up as she made him drink some vile concoction. Awareness started to sweep through his mind and he realized the source of the voice. A sigh of relief reverberated through his body. He was safe. The woman was the high priestess of the coven he was staying with; it was Damania. "What happened?"  
  
  
  
A soft chuckle made him smile weakly. "Always asking questions, Rupert?"   
  
  
  
Giles shakily sat back up and looked at the woman before him. She was on the whole unremarkable. Her features were plain, her skin pale with mottled brown eyes and when she smiled, she almost seemed pretty. The one pride and crowning glory for her was her mass of waist length honey blonde hair. It curled around her face glowing amber in the sunlight. She radiated power as befit her station, so her appearance was generally overlooked.   
  
  
  
He knew her well enough that he could see the stress she was trying to hide from him. Something was wrong and he felt a sinking feeling creep through him. It was something he probably should know. The ex-watcher felt as if he should start panicking but from having dealt with trouble before, he simply set his face in grim countenance and looked at her with determination. He would not be coddled, so he asked the question that he wished he didn't have to. "Where is Willow?"   
  
  
  
Damania leaned back in her chair and gazed at her friend. She took in everything from the way he sat and hunched his shoulders as if waiting for a heavy blow, to the almost crazed look of determination on his face. This was a man who had been to hell and back. Her heart ached for him for her news would not make him feel any better and could only lead to more trouble. She also knew that he wouldn't let her try and change the subject. So with a sigh, she pushed her hair out of her face and nodded. First, she needed to find out what he already knew. "What do you remember?"   
  
  
  
"Nothing much actually. I was walking to my house and something attacked me from behind. Someone cast a sleeping spell on me before I could tell who it was."   
  
  
  
She nodded to herself, having not expected him to remember much. After all, she had found him passed out in the middle of the sidewalk some time after dawn. From the look of it, he had been there for an hour or two. So she had taken him back to the coven's homestead and consulted their seer. This had lead to the poor woman crying hysterically from what she had seen in the vision. After calming the girl down, they had gotten the information from her. Information they were not pleased with. The child they were helping, the girl who had almost ended the world was now part of the dark again. So now she had the job of explaining this to the distressed watcher. "Willow has been turned."   
  
  
  
Despair deep as the ocean washed over him. His daughter, if not in blood than at least in being, was dead. Lost forever to the light and then a blind rage surged over him. He had to know who had turned her, had taken away Willow's chance at redemption. They would pay for their mistake and then he would give his beloved red head another chance. She would not have her soul taken away from her forever. Dropping his head into his hands, he shuddered with suppressed sobs. He had to think! There was no time for grief. If he knew her well enough then she would be heading back to the Hellmouth with all sorts of intentions in mind and none of them good. Ignoring the priestess's protests, he stood and made his way to the phone, he had arrangements to make before he could leave for Sunnydale.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Dawn sat curled up on the couch watching Buffy and Xander yell at each other. More like Xander yelling and Buffy staring at him blankly. She sighed softly and tried to find a more comfortable position as her legs were falling asleep. The young girl understood Xander's frustration. Buffy had been acting odd for days now—becoming much quieter. She stopped doing such a wide patrol and hadn't been paying attention to any of the rumors flying around about a new couple who had taken over Sunnydale. In fact, she was denying it out right, not seeing anything to worry about since they were just rumors. Something had happened to her sister and she felt she should be worried.   
  
  
  
She wasn't though; her feelings towards Buffy had dimmed since she had become Drusilla's servant. Now she only felt an acceptance of the slayer. She didn't feel animosity like Dru or Willow had towards her, but also not the love it was before. Numbness was the only way to describe it. Irritated about having to sit here and listen to the fighting, she rolled her eyes and pushed the hair out of her face. Suddenly, she felt her mistress awake; she had a bond with the vampire and could often tell how the woman was feeling just from thinking about her. She had a suspicion that Drusilla had more plans for her than just a servant but it didn't bother her too much as her desire to protect and obey was overwhelming.   
  
  
  
Shaking her head, she turned and glared at the other occupants of the living room. Raising her voice, she interrupted their fight. "Are you done yet? Because I have things to do."   
  
  
  
Xander looked at her imploringly and gestured towards Buffy. "Dawnie, you've noticed her acting differently haven't you?"   
  
  
  
The brunette paused and thought about this. Yes, the slayer had been acting differently and what had happened several nights ago had proved it; but she didn't know if she was supposed to tell him that. If she did tell him he would insist that her sister go out patrolling more often and that could lead to the discovery of her mistress. That was something she couldn't have until Willow or Drusilla wanted it that way. So she decided to feed him a little and just explain to her mistress what she had let them know. "Of course she's acting different! She's worried about Willow and Giles in England isn't she?"   
  
  
  
"It's more than that and you know it!"   
  
  
  
Sighing, she looked at Buffy who was staring at the wall blankly. She took in her sister's appearance. Her clothes were slightly rumpled as if she had slept in them and her hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail. It was the trembling hands that gave her away though. Dawn watched in fascination as the blonde girl shook her head and tried to refocus on the world around her. Feeling a summons in the back of her mind, Dawn stood up and gave both Buffy and Xander a glare. "Look, I have to meet a friend for a project we're doing at school. You two keep fighting if you want but I'm leaving."   
  
  
  
Her lips turned down in a frown as her exit was cut short by the phone ringing. period Annoyed, comma she picked it up and answered tersely. "What?" Surprised filtered through her as the caller identified themselves. Giles.   
  
  
  
Xander watched curiously as Dawn nodded and murmured softly into the phone. Casting a look towards Buffy, he felt a sharp stab of irritation. The slayer was once again staring at the long shadows on the wall cast by the setting sun. "Buffy! What is with you?" So busy was he caught up in trying to bring his friend back into the world of the focused, he missed Dawn saying that the slayer wasn't in residence.   
  
  
  
"Yes. I'll go find her and tell her that you're coming back. Bye, Giles." Hanging up Dawn turned and looked at the again fighting pair. Buffy had snapped back to the world again and was finally starting to stand up for herself. Figuring they wouldn't hear her but not wanting to get in trouble for not letting them know, she called out softly. "Giles is coming back, now I've got to go." Yup, they were completely ignoring her. Shrugging once again, she turned and headed out into the waning sunlight. Her mistress would need to know this information.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Giles stared at the phone long after Dawn had already hung up. He was going back with the worst possible news. Grief tore through him again. Savagely he shoved it down and let cool analytical thought processes flow again. He had to think clearly for this, had to be at his best to defeat his old student. Deep in the back of his mind a part of him wailed at having to even think about defeating the redhead. Still, it couldn't be helped. With a heavy heart, he picked up his packed bags and left for the airport. He was overwhelmed with feeling as if this chapter of his life was closing and another chapter of horror was opening.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Drusilla looked up and smiled brightly at the door. Dropping her dolls, she clapped happily as her beloved little mouse walked through the crypt door. "Little mouse, you came."   
  
  
  
Dropping on her knees beside the vampire's chair, Dawn smiled up at her mistress. Contentment flowed through her and she knew she was where she belonged. "Mistress, I bring you news." Taking Dru's nod, she told of what had happened.   
  
  
  
A soft voice came from the shadowed corners of the room. "So the watcher is coming back?" Smirking Willow walked into the circle of candlelight. "Rather nice timing isn't it? I'll have such fun with him." Stalking over to her lover's chair, she leaned down and kissed the other vampire deeply. Gently, she ruffled Dawn's hair in hopes to annoy her. Smirking at the flash of annoyance in the younger girl's eyes, she cooed softly. "Little mouse is annoyed?"   
  
  
  
She only got a glare for all her trouble.   
  
  
  
Amused, she sat down next to Dawn and gave her an intense look. "Now tell me all you know about the watcher coming home." 


	10. Pain and Pleasure

Title: Pain and Pleasure  
Author: Dana  
Content: Mentions of torture, femme play and blood play, violence  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Season 6  
Pairings: Willow/Drusilla  
Description: Part ten of Willow Mine. In which the scoobies learn details and Dawn learns her place.  
Setting: Post Grave  
Feedback: dana@celticmuse.net  
Distribution: Ask first please.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of BtVS so please do  
not sue me I am only a poor rabid tech.   
  
  
There was a cloud that surrounded you the moment you stepped into the boundaries of the city. The sickly sweet scent of death permeated the very air, often making one uncomfortable. Adults knew the smell of fear; they could recognize it yet couldn't understand where it came from. So they hurried along the streets, scurrying like mice going about their business. Children and teenagers weren't old enough to realize that fear. They hadn't lived enough to really know it. A few observant ones would shiver and continue on their way wondering for a brief moment why the hairs on the back of their necks stood up. It was due to these blind creatures that threw themselves into life with a vengeance that the creatures of the night survived.   
  
  
  
Vampires, demons and other creatures were drawn to the Hellmouth. The evil radiated from the very ground and they were at home. Feasting upon the choice flesh of those brave enough to face the shadows of the night. They laughed at the very blindness of humans, beings who simply chose not to see what they didn't want to, ignoring the very real proof of evil, living in their fantasies.   
  
  
  
There was also another creature drawn to the evil of the Hellmouth. Something sprung from the darkness of the night, at home only where demons were. The Slayer fought against the demons and fought against the darkness in herself. Most of them didn't survive long enough to discover that darkness within them, and the one who did still couldn't come to grips with it.   
  
  
  
Sighing softly to himself, Rupert Giles, ex-Watcher took off his glasses and cleaned them quickly. Replacing them, he turned his wearied eyes upon the house of the longest lived Slayer in history. He never had children of his own flesh and blood but he considered the few he had taught as his own, that small group of three teenagers who bravely battled the darkness outside only to find darkness within themselves. Shaking his head, he picked up his bags and made his way to the house. He had some bad news to break and battle plans to make.   
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
The dark vampire paused in mid movement, lifting her head she tilted it slightly as if listening to something only she could hear. Soft laughter fell from her ruby lips as the stars sang to her. The watcher was here and now all the blood play could start. Giggling to herself, she got off the bloodied body of her blonde haired childe. Cooing softly, she kissed his forehead. "Stay here Spikey, mummy has to go tell her weeping tree something and then she'll be back to play some more." Setting aside the knife she had been using, she went off to find Willow to give her the good news. Everything was falling into place.  
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Three stunned faces stared back at Giles, eyes filled with mutual horror and pain. Raking a hand through his hair he took a deep breath. "She's been turned and I don't know where she is. Generally, a newly made vampire kills those it loved most in its human life. It's possible she could be heading here."   
  
  
  
"Or she could already be here."   
  
  
  
"Yes Buffy, she could already be here." Suppressing a surge of anger, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Have you noticed anything different around here? Any sign that she and her sire could be in town?"   
  
  
  
Buffy winced as Dawn and Xander shot her mutual glares. Okay, so she had been distracted lately, it wasn't her fault. She kept seeing Tara all over the place, taunting her. The witch was in her dreams, following her around her work, laughing at her as she went and patrolled. She was afraid she was losing her mind. "There haven't been that many demons around that I've seen. It's like they all dropped off the end of the earth."   
  
  
  
"Except for rumors of a new big bad." Dawn pushed the hair out of her face and tried not to smirk. "Buffy's been distracted lately. There've been rumors around the net about a new big bad around here. Someone going by the name of the Titan."   
  
  
  
Giles blinked at Dawn in surprise. That was a rather interesting revelation, the younger girl having that much information. Skipping over his shock, he processed the rest of the sentence. His Slayer being distracted wasn't good information. He gave the blonde a concerned look. Deciding to forgo the possible fight, he shook his head. They needed at least a night to grieve before they made any plans. "We can't do anything right now. I suggest we all get some sleep."   
  
  
  
Xander took a ragged breath and looked at the ex-watcher. "Oh, is it that easy? My best friend is dead so I should go to sleep and that will make it all better?"  
  
  
  
"That's not what I said, Xander."   
  
  
  
"It sure sounds like you said that. When did we decide to stop caring?"   
  
  
  
Rage surged to the surface and the older man launched himself out of the chair. Grabbing Xander, he slammed him against the wall. In a very soft Ripper-like voice he ground out the words. "Willow was like a child to me. I taught her everything I could and I loved her deeply. Do not presume to tell me I don't care, Alexander Harris, because you won't like the results." Backing off, he let the younger man go. "She's not Willow anymore. In case you weren't paying attention a few years ago, she will become something worse than her doppelganger. Our Willow has magic and much more experience on her side." He watched flickers of fear ride across their faces. "She knows us all; our deepest secrets, the ways we fight, our weaknesses. That is a demon wearing our friend's face and it will do everything it can to kill us."  
  
  
  
Buffy's soft voice interrupted his tirade. "I don't know if I can kill her, Giles."   
  
  
  
Sadly he regarded his Slayer. "She knows that."   
  
  
  
Xander rubbed his neck and straightened his clothes. Nothing seemed real to him anymore. Too much had happened in too little time, and now his best friend was dead. Probably stalking somewhere thinking of ways to kill them painfully. Cutting off a sudden sob, he closed his eyes. "So what do we do now?"   
  
  
  
Sighing softly, Giles sank down on the couch. "Now we sleep, and then we prepare. Hopefully, we'll be able to find a way to keep from killing her."   
  
  
  
Sudden hope filled Xander's eyes. "The curse, couldn't we do the curse?"   
  
  
  
"Honestly, I don't know if it would work. She's so soaked in magic she could just repel it."   
  
  
  
Dawn watched the proceedings from a corner of the room. Her chocolate eyes taking in all the details so she could relay them to her mistress later. She had done what Willow had wanted her to do. Laid doubt in everyone's mind about Buffy and let them know of the existence of the supposed big bad. Of course, they didn't know that Willow and the Titan were one in the same but soon they would. Piping up softly from the corner of the room, her morbid sense of humor kicked in. "So we're all screwed."   
  
  
  
All eyes turned to her and all she could do was shrug helplessly. It was true, they were screwed.  
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Willow sat sprawled out in her chair one leg draped over the arm the other tapping softly against the stone floor of the crypt. Impatience warred within her. Her demon stalked beneath her skin, demanding to know how things went at the Summers' house. It also demanded that she go find something to eat, but tonight wasn't the smartest night to go hunting now that the group knew she was a vampire. She was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of the heavy wooden door opening. Ah, the brat was here with news. A wicked smile curved over her face as she watched Dawn come into the room. "Have any news for me, Dawnie?"   
  
  
  
Irritation flowed through the brown haired girl. She knew that Willow was her mistress' lover and that annoyed her. She wanted all of Drusilla's attention but couldn't get it with the red head around. Not to mention there was all that stuff the witch had done to her in life. With a bit of a sneer, she regarded the vampire before her. "I have news for my mistress."   
  
  
  
"She's a bit busy at the moment."   
  
  
  
As if on cue a scream echoed throughout the crypt. Curiosity and fear sprang up in Dawn's body. She couldn't stop the fear; it was a normal reaction to such a pain-filled scream. However, the curiosity was something that was new to her. A side affect of the bond she supposed, if she cared enough to think any deeper about it she'd probably figure it out. She didn't really care though. Unbidden, her body moved towards the back of the room, gliding into the shadows to see what had screamed. Her eyes widened at the sight of Drusilla straddling a bleeding Spike. She hadn't known that the blonde vampire was back in town. She let out a soft squeak as she felt fingertips running down her neck. Whipping around, she glared at Willow who just let out a laugh. "That's not funny."   
  
  
  
"Little mouse!"   
  
  
  
With a brilliant smile, Dawn turned her attention back to her mistress. Moving swiftly into the room, she avoided slipping in the blood and dropped down to her knees next to the brunette vampire. "I bring news, mistress." At Drusilla's nod of ascent, she proceeded to tell them of how the meeting went.   
  
  
  
Willow almost laughed with delight. "So they're all sad and upset that I'm dead. Poor little Willow." Happily she clapped her hands together. "Everything is working out perfectly!"   
  
  
  
Jealousy flared up in the young girl as she watched Willow kiss her mistress deeply. Sneering, she glared at the red headed vampire. "Until something goes wrong of course." Suddenly she found herself being held off the ground by her neck. Fear lance through her as she grabbed at the hands holding her up. Gasping for air, she looked down to see amber eyes glaring at her menacingly.   
  
  
  
"Never forget what I am." Running her tongue over her lips, Willow gave Dawn an evil smile. "I can and will hurt you if you treat me with disrespect."   
  
  
  
In the next moment, she slumped to the ground coughing as the vampiress dropped her. Anger boiled up in her but she suppressed it, not wanting another demonstration of Willow's strength. With loathing, she looked down at the ground and choked out an answer. "Of course."   
  
  
  
The Titan clicked her tongue as she shook her head. Stalking around the girl on the floor, she smiled at a sudden idea. Turning towards Drusilla, she gave her a lust filled look before giving Dawn her attention. "Perhaps it's time you have a lesson befitting your position. After all, you do belong to Dru and if you're good she might turn you." Leaning down she put a finger under the girl's chin and tilted her head up. "Now pay very close attention."   
  
  
  
Dawn watched with wide eyes as Willow disrobed Drusilla and then picked up a knife. Her eyes took in the brunette's gleaming flesh, beautifully pale in the flickering candlelight. Sudden heat pooled between her thighs and she whimpered as she watched the red head make a shallow cut on one of her mistress' thighs. Drusilla's answering moan echoed throughout the room, and Willow gave Dawn a satisfied smile.  
  
  
  
"Lesson one: there is a thin line between pain and pleasure." 


	11. Kiss of Hades

The world was awakening, the sun coming forth with brilliant rays that chased away the silvery gaze of the moon. Creatures of the dark scurried into their hiding places as their time was banished yet again in the endless cycle of dark and light. The first songs of the day birds could be heard through the stone walls of the crypt. Deep in her thoughts, the redhead sat in a chair across from the bed where her lover and her plaything lay curled together on silken sheets. Her eyes traced the contours of their bodies, taking in the pale skin of her mate. Delicate arms were wrapped around the flushed skin of the human pet, cradling her from the harshness of the world; their minds deep in the realm of Morpheus, Lord of the Dreaming.  
  
Smiling possessively, Willow crossed her legs as she retreated back into her thoughts. Surprisingly, Dawn was starting to grow on her. Wickedly she grinned as images of the delights of the night filled her head. Flashes of skin, soft moans of pleasure and naughty whisperings. The girl had such potential in her for darkness, with the right training she would make a beautiful and powerful vampire. Drusilla was completely taken with the girl, so it stood to reason that there was something underneath the whiny brat exterior, and last night had proven it. The dynamics of their little group had changed, but it really didn't worry her too much. The witch was still the ruling part of the trio, Dawn may answer to her mistress, but Drusilla answered to Willow.  
  
It was an endless source of amusement to the redheaded vampire, that she should rule over her sire. That was just the way of it however. Angelus had created a need in Drusilla that could only be sated by someone being dominate to her. There were occasions when sanity came back to the brunette, but they were rare and it was rather fun to fight for domination during those moments. Overall, it was still Willow who ruled and cared for her lover.  
  
A lover who apparently wanted a family; which Willow was more than willing to give to her. She was completely devoted to her sire, and what her sire wanted her sire got. That want happened to center around Dawn, and there was the added benefit that it would truly tick off the Slayer.  
  
The Slayer, now that was an issue. It would be all too easy to kill the blonde and all her friends off; she already had made plans for that. But what about after she had turned the annoying brat? Did she want to stay and rule over the Hellmouth or would she take her family and move on? Either way, she needed a better base of operations than a crypt in a cemetery. Musing to herself, she moved over to the bed and climbed onto it. A smile covered her face as she settled down between the silken sheets and surrendered herself to the dreaming, tomorrow would bring the dawn of new plans.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn woke slowly as her mind surfaced from the fog of dreams, yawning she stretched languidly and looked around her surroundings. Memories of the previous night flooded her mind and she let out a soft sigh as she snuggled into the cool body next to her. It was the best night of her young life, she could say that easily, and she had learned many things. Willow hadn't been kidding when she said it was lesson time. Giggling softly to herself, she turned over to look at the redheaded vampire that was cuddling into her back.  
  
The jealousy she had felt at the relationship between Drusilla and Willow had abated somewhat now. She had been taken into their fold, and she was part of them now even if they didn't want her. The brunette girl was not going to let go of the power she now had, nor was she going to let go of the love. Her mistress loved her, of that she was sure, Willow probably didn't but that really did not matter. Things would come in time. Smiling, she shook her head as she began to untangle herself from the silk sheets only to find arms pulling her down again. Startled, she let out a squeak and found herself looking into laughing brown eyes.  
  
"Little mouse is not allowed to leave."  
  
Another pair of arms joined those of her mistress and she found herself being pulled onto her back and pinned to the mattress. Looking up, she found Willow smirking at her as talented hands began to stroke her body. She let out a soft moan as the seeking hands found her center and began to tease her. Wanting more, the brunette arched her hips only to find a pair of hands holding her down. Pouting, she looked over at Drusilla who held her down so she couldn't move as Willow teased her.  
  
"Aww, is little mouse wanting more?"  
  
Dawn let out a gasp as the redhead vamped out and gently scraped a fang over her sensitive nipple.  
  
"What was that? I didn't quite hear you." Smirking to herself, Willow brushed a finger against the girl's throbbing clit as she continued to tease her. "Speak up little one."  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"Please, can I have some more?"  
  
"Perhaps." Willow grinned at the distinctly pleading tone to Dawn's voice. Cooing softly, she let a fingertip brush over her center again and smiled sweetly down at her. With a swift sudden movement she leaned down and sank her fangs into the side of the girl's breast. Drinking deeply for a moment, she listen to the sweet sound of Dawn's scream before pulling back. "Now what is the lesson here?"  
  
A soft whimper escaped Dawn's throat as she gazed up into amber eyes. "I don't know."  
  
Laughing softly, the redhead slipped a finger into the girl's wet entrance and rubbed her thumb against the sensitive nub. "Think Dawn, think really hard." Shifting back to her human mask, she licked the blood from her lips. "It's really easy I promise."  
  
Shocks of pleasure warred with the radiating pain from the bite and both emotions crashed through her body dulling her mind. Dawn let out a soft keening sound as Willow brushed against her clit again. Fighting through the fog of her thoughts, she tried to think what the vampiress was talking about when it suddenly occurred to her. Softly, she let out a hopeful whisper. "I don't leave without having permission?"  
  
"Exactly!" Smiling brightly, she kissed her lover deeply. "Do you promise never to try that stunt again?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good girl." She purred softly as she nodded at Drusilla. "Now don't you deserve a treat?" Laughing at the girl's answering nod, she stopped teasing Dawn and between Dru's mouth and her hands they quickly brought the girl to a mind blowing orgasm.  
  
Slowly, the Key's breathing returned to normal as she came down from her pleasure induced high. Sighing softly, she sat up slowly and grinned ruefully at Willow. "So I have to ask to do everything?"  
  
"You're a pet, what do you think?"  
  
"May I leave now?" She directed her question at Drusilla who smiled and nodded her ascent. "Buffy's going to flip when she realizes I'm not at home or at school."  
  
"And we couldn't have the almighty slayer upset could we?" Willow smirked at the look of irritation on Dawn's face. She might start to like the girl and she'd sleep with her, but it was simply too much fun to wind the girl into a really good fight. Of course then there's always the punishment aspect to it. That was always fun.  
  
"The stars sing lovey." Drusilla swayed in placed as a dreamy distant look came over her face. "The nasty slayer is searching for my little mouse." Rage welled up in her as visions of blonde coming and taking her little mouse away filled her head. She wouldn't stand for it! Little mouse was hers and the slayer couldn't have her! Shrieking angrily, her power swelled out of control and shattered the growing collection of vases Willow had perched around the area.  
  
"Dru!" Swiftly gathering her lover up in her arms she smoothed the brunette's hair down. "What's wrong love?"  
  
"The Slayer's going to take my little mouse away. She can't have her! Little mouse is mine!"  
  
"We have to send her home, Dru. Otherwise the plan won't work if the Slayer suspects something."  
  
"She's mine! I won't have it!"  
  
Sighing softly, she shook her head and looked at Dawn's bewildered face for a moment before turning her attention back to the vampiress in her arms. "She'll stay love, don't worry, she'll stay."  
  
Dawn watched her mistress with a look of concern on her face. Rising slowly, she crawled over the silken sheets and hesitantly touched Drusilla's shoulder. "Mistress?"  
  
The brunette vampire looked at her pet for a moment before pulling herself from Willow's arms and enveloping the girl in a kiss. There was no way she was going to let the Slayer break apart her family just after she got it started again. Growling softly, she slipped into her game face as she moved from Dawn's lips to the smooth skin of her neck. Sinking her fangs into the delicate skin, she ignored the girl's cry of pain and drank deeply. Sliding her fangs gently out of her pet's neck, she licked at the wound until it stopped bleeding. "You belong to me."  
  
"Yes Mistress. I belong to you."  
  
Smirking to herself, the redhead gently pulled Dawn away from her vampire lover. "Dru, your pet and I have some things to do now that night has fallen. I won't let the Slayer get her, stay here and play with Spike. We'll be back in a little bit." She looked at the Key's pale face. "Besides, I think she could stand to eat."  
  
Drusilla smiled brightly. "Yes, Spikey has been a bad boy. Mummy must teach him another lesson." Humming softly to herself, she made her way into the backroom. It was time to play.  
  
"Come on, little rat, we've got some errands to run."  
  
"I'm not a rat!"  
  
"You are whatever I want you to be, Dawnie. Remember that." Grabbing the girl's arm, she pulled her off the bed. "Now get dressed."  
  
After both of them were clothed, Willow slipped her arm around Dawn's waist and gave her a roguish grin. "Time to fetch your stuff."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nightfall found the blonde slayer pacing back in forth in her living room ranting to Xander and Giles. Hysteria began to bubble up as images of all the horrible things that could have happened to her sister began to assault her mind. "She hasn't been home and she hasn't been at school. I've checked everywhere I could but I can't find her. Oh god, what if a demon got to her?"  
  
"What demon?" Dawn strolled into the room and looked at them with an amused smile. It was definitely fun to play with their minds. "Did Buffy go and boff Angel again?"  
  
"Dawn!"  
  
"Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"Hello Dawn."  
  
Giggling softly to herself, she dropped into a free chair and smiled angelically. "Well, see there was this guy."  
  
Relief was soon followed by anger and Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't care if it was the King of Siam, you are in so much trouble. How could you do this? We've been so worried about you!"  
  
"Oh, don't get your knickers in a bunch." Rolling her eyes, she moved her attention to Giles and smiled brightly. "Hey Giles, bet you missed all the drama."  
  
Giles gave her a stern look and pulled off his glasses absently to clean them. "Dawn, you should have called and told someone where you were. It's not proper to disappear."  
  
Sighing, she tucked a lock of hair behind her hair and turned to Xander. "I suppose you're going to be a tight ass about this as well?"  
  
"Dawn, don't swear." Sighing roughly, Xander gave her his best 'you don't writ, e you don't call and you're in so much trouble' look. "It's not cool to disappear like that, Dawn. It's too dangerous around here."  
  
"Oh, because you're afraid that Willow is going to show up and take revenge upon us all?" Shrugging she stood and made her way out of the room. "This I don't need to take. I'm old enough to do what I want."  
  
"Dawn, get back here! You are so grounded!"  
  
"Sure, whatever, Buffy." Arching an eyebrow at her sister, she smiled sweetly. "And what are you going to do if I try and leave? You know you can't touch me, child abuse and all. What would Daddy say?"  
  
"Dad doesn't give a shit about us."  
  
"And whose fault is that?"  
  
Horror struck Buffy just stood and watched her sister disappear up the stairs before wrapping her arms around herself. "That isn't my fault."  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
The blonde turned to find Xander looking at her sadly and holding his arms out. Stifling a sob, she let herself be pulled into a hug. They stood there until they heard the sound of Dawn coming down the stairs. Looking up, she found that her sister was carrying a duffle bag with her. "Dawn what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm leaving what does it look like?"  
  
"You can't leave!"  
  
"Try me."  
  
Wrenching herself from Xander's arms, Buffy grabbed onto her sister's arm and shook her gently. "You are not leaving! I don't know what happened to you in the past few days but I won't allow it."  
  
Dawn looked down at her arm and then up at her sister's face. "Don't touch me."  
  
"Get your bag and go back upstairs. You're grounded."  
  
"I said don't touch me!"  
  
"Now, Dawn."  
  
Angrily, she dropped her bag and spun out of Buffy's arms; with a strength born of being really pissed off, she pulled back and punched her sister in the stomach. Bending down to pick up her bag, she gave everyone a cold glare and walked out of the door.  
  
Buffy stood rooted to the spot, shock spread over her features as she whispered softly. "She hit me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Willow stepped out of the bushes and grinned at the girl before her. "Impressive, I didn't think you'd really hit her."  
  
"I don't think it really hurt, mostly she's probably shocked." Shrugging, Dawn grinned impishly and adjusted the duffle bag on her shoulder. "Come on, we need to go before she breaks out of the shock."  
  
"Telling me what to do now?"  
  
Wincing at the dangerous sound of the vampire's voice, Dawn smiled weakly. She really didn't want to piss of Willow at the moment even if it did annoy the hell out of her that she had to act submissive. "No, just a suggestion."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure it was." Smirking to herself, Willow turned and walked off. It really was a lot of fun to play with Dawn. "Come on."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You want me to what?" Dawn stared at the redheaded vampire in disbelief. It had been a month of living with the two vampires and due to Willow putting up a masking spell, Buffy hadn't found her. Her lessons had continued, which really just meant lots of sex and getting accustomed to the more hedonistic side of life. In the meantime, Willow had apparently decided that she was tired of living in the crypt and had been a busy girl. "You bought a club and you want me to sing in it?"  
  
"Did you completely forget Sweet? I know you can sing and besides you'd be a temptation to all the naughty little demons in the audience."  
  
Casting a pleading glance at Drusilla, Dawn shook her head. "I can't! What if Buffy finds the club? She'd take me away and kill you both. Much of the not good."  
  
"She won't find the club, I've made sure of it. Now don't worry your pretty little head about it." Casting a glance around the building she had bought and then paid a lot of money to have renovated in only a month's time, she sighed. Dawn was being difficult. She needed an act and it wasn't as if Willow could appear in front of the demons of the club. Word would get back to the Slayer and then she'd have to inflict lots of pain upon the demon population in general and that just took too much time. "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. You are going to sing."  
  
"What am I going to sing?"  
  
"Whatever I tell you to sing." Picking up a stack of papers, she handed them to Dawn and smiled sweetly. "For the opening, I want something primal that pulls to the audience. Something pagan and hedonistic, you know what demons like."  
  
"You keep saying demons, what kind of club is this anyways?"  
  
"Specifically for creatures of the night only. Demons, witches, warlocks and so on." Willow grinned wickedly. "Did you really expect me to have a club for mortal teenagers?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Dawn sighed and looked at the papers which turned out to be a stack of musical scores. "I have to learn all of these?"  
  
"The first three actually, you don't have to perform all the time. I've got a DJ lined up for the rest of the time. Oh, and the first one you have to sing because it's what the club is named after."  
  
Glancing at the title of the song, Dawn read over the words and grinned. "Kiss of Hades? Well I do suppose it suits you." Gathering up the papers, she handed them to the redhead. "I'm going to go find Dru. I'll grab these later."  
  
Willow watched Dawn walk off and turned her attention to the musical score lying on her lap. Tracing the words, she smiled happily. Things were going quite well, she had a family and she now had a home. Humming the tune to herself, she sang the first few verses as she stood and went off to finds her lovers.  
  
The night is cold and filled with pain And a cruel wind drives home a bitter rain But underneath this neon lights A dream away is Paradise Come and take the kiss of Hades 


End file.
